Filling in the gaps
by liciagirlyy
Summary: My take on the 6 months between ICAAs and the auditions. working title


**Author's Note: I've been a long time fanfiction reader but this is my first story I will post. I've had many story ideas but never posted due to nerves. So please be aware this won't be perfect. I've had this idea since Pitch Perfect first came out, so it will start right after the first ICAAS. Ever since I first saw it I have wondered what happened in the six months between. So this is what I think happened.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pitch perfect, if I did there would be more jeca in part 2 and 3.**

Beca unraveled her arms from around his neck and pulled back with a smile on her face. "Wow… wasn't expecting that but not gunna complain. Although I would like to know what this all means.", Jesse said with a dorky grin on his face.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him shyly, " First off I just have to say I'm sorry for the way I've treated you lately and that question you asked me I want to answer it before we try and figure out what this all means. But not right now, after the competition will you take a walk with me?".

Jesse looked at her in wonder for a moment and chuckled and said " like I said I'm not mad and if it's not obvious by now how I've wanted this to go from the beginning, I have obviously been doing something wrong. Of course I will take a walk with you. But first.. So you watched it I see. What happened to not being able to make it to the end?".

Beca shook her head and laughed. "During spring break I felt bad for the way I treated you and was umm missing you I guess. So I decided to see what all the fuss you were making about this movie was. It turns out there is one movie I can make it to the end of", she said quickly.

A clearing of the throat to her left interrupted his response. "I told you, you had a toner for him", Aubrey said trying to keep a straight face. But she couldn't and cracked up laughing, Beca chuckled with her.

While Jesse looked on in bewilderment. " A what?", he said with a confused expression. Aubrey shook her head and said, " Never mind treble, just wanted to let you guys know they are going to be back out shortly to reveal the results. So can you two separate yourselves for a bit?".

Beca sent her former captain a side glare before saying," don't worry weirdo I will explain. Of course Bree, Jesse I'll met you out front after the results all right?". He leaned over the seat and brushed his lips gently across her forehead," meet you there" Jesse said gently. Then turned around, sat down and started talking with Donald.

Beca turned towards her acagirls, who all had gathered in the row during the conversation and tried not to smile. "We are not discussing this, its between me and him", she said sharply, staring specifically at Chloe and Stacy.

Even though she new it was inevitable that she would tell them, because they would push and hound her until she did, Beca didn't want to talk to them about it till her and Jesse had more time to talk. She was worried it would all mean nothing once her heard about her past. The one time she had trusted someone with it the had ran for the hills faster then you could say goodbye.

Chloe could see her shutting down if they pushed to hard. So she agreed before anyone could start asking questions.

"Now ladies right now is time to focus on us and not anything else. We just killed it up there and should be basking in our glory. There's no way we didn't just rock those judges.," Chloe squealed.

"Attention ladies and gentleman the judges are on their way back with the results. If we could all take our seats, I will have the winners name shortly.," came a voice over the microphone.

A hush fell over the auditorium as everyone rushed to find a seat. Beca leaned forward to Jesse's ear and whispered " good luck weirdo". Jesse felt a shiver run up his spine as her voice caressed his ear. He fought off the urge to turn around by gripping the arms of his chair and just smiled. Beca saw him tight his hold on the arms of his seat and chuckled and sat back in her seat with a sigh.

She new they had done well but still felt nervous while she watched the announcer cross the stage again with an envelope in his hand.

Jesse knew they had placed but was doubtful that had took first. Based on the reaction of the crowd the bellas were more than likely the winners. But he couldn't feel disappointed, not after the girl he had been chasing all year had serenaded him with their set. Especially with a song from his favorite movie, meaning she had watched a movie all the way thru. He still couldn't believe it.

"And in third place university of Virginia's Hullabohoos." The group stood up and walked on stage to collect their trophy.

"in second place Barden universities Treblemakers." A loud round of applause followed as Jesse and his boys ran up to collect their trophy.

The girls collectively held their breath. "And in first place….".

 **AN: sorry about the ending but it was starting to get too long. Now i know many people have given their take on this but I think mine will be a bit different.**


End file.
